


Alibi

by ThatsrightZoeyeyye



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, featuring soft zazzalil and girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/pseuds/ThatsrightZoeyeyye
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Jemilla asks, which is a normal thing to ask when your classmate/science partner/maybe friend turns up on your doorstep at 8:36 pm.“I skipped PE this afternoon and told my mom we were working on the science assignment together at the library, but she doesn’t trust me and I know she’ll ask us both questions separately, so we need to think about all of the details.” Zazzalil says, like it’s a normal answer.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason/gifts), [i can't find your ao3 but it's for you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i+can%27t+find+your+ao3+but+it%27s+for+you).



> prompt is "i'm only here to establish in alibi" from jason (@gaygoldstein on tumblr)  
> i hesitated between soft teens and high ranking criminals but i was listening to 'girls' by girl in red so here we are

Zazzalil knocks on Jemilla’s door at 8:36 pm. It’s cold outside, and she buries her head in her scarf, shifting her weight from one leg to the other to keep herself warm. She hopes Jemilla won’t take too long to open the door.

When she does, the first thing that Zazzalil notices is that Jemilla is beautiful, as usual. She clearly just got out of the shower. Her hair is wet, brown curls loosened around her face, she’s not wearing any make-up, and her enormous hoodie looks like the most comfortable article of clothing ever created. And as much as Zazzalil thinks that Jemilla looks nice in fancy clothes and perfect eyeliner, comfy Jemilla is also gorgeous.

Jemilla sees Zazzalil and frowns.

“What are you doing here?” she asks, which is a normal thing to ask when your classmate/science partner/maybe friend turns up on your doorstep at 8:36 pm.

“I skipped PE this afternoon and told my mom we were working on the science assignment together at the library, but she doesn’t trust me and I know she’ll ask us both questions separately, so we need to think about all of the details.” Zazzalil says, like it’s a normal answer.

Jemilla takes a moment to register all the information, frowns, sighs, frowns some more.

“Why did you skip PE?” she decides to ask first.

“To make sure things don’t go wrong, we will stick to the official answer,” Zazzalil said with an excess of confidence, “which is that we were doing the science assignment together.”

“Why should I help you?” Jemilla sighs, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed.

“Because you’re the greatest friend in the world?” Zazzalil tries with puppy-eyes..

They’ve never said they were friends, but Jemilla laughs at her stupid jokes in science class and Zazzalil comforted her when that Clark and Claire broke up with her in October, and when she failed a literature test last week, and she really wants to be her friend. She might also have a small crush on her, but that doesn’t have anything to do with it, she has planned to get over it in the next few weeks.

Jemilla rolls her eyes and steps out of the way.

“Fine,” she growls, “get in.”

She looks like she’s doing it begrudgingly, but there’s a small smile at the corner of her lips that she isn’t really trying to hide, so Zazzalil smiles wide and steps in.

“Thanks, J-Mills,” she says, “you’re the best.”

Jemilla doesn’t answer, just walks down a corridor and opens a door. Her room is neat, clean, just like Zazzalil thought it would be. There are some pictures under a string of fairy lights on the wall above her bed, and a bi flag hanging over her desk.

“Hell yeah,” Zazzalil exclaims when she sees it, “bi rights.”

Jemilla chuckles and sits cross-legged on her bed. Zazzalil is still standing in the middle of the room with her coat and scarf, and she removes her hands from her pockets, taking in the warmth of the room.

“There’s a coat hanger next to the door,” Jemilla, says her voice even.

Zazzalil turns around, sees it, and awkwardly makes her way towards it. The silence is a little heavy, and she realizes she should have thought of a more detailed plan. She had kind of planned that Jemilla would tell her off anyway.

When she turns around, Jemilla is moving to sit closer to her pillows, and Zazzalil figures she can sit at the other end. She does, not really looking at Jemilla, and tries to organize her thoughts.

“So,” Jemilla says before she has the chance to think, “what’s the plan? Do we have to make up a detailed schedule of how the afternoon went so we can prove that you were indeed with me and not wherever you were?”

“That’s the overall plan, yeah,” Zazzalil nods.

Jemilla breathes in loudly, sighs.

“Are you really not going to tell me where you really were?” she mutters.

“I’d rather not,” Zazzalil mumbles.

“Were you spending time with the love of your life?” Jemilla suggest, wiggling her eyebrows.

Zazzalil laughs.

“I wish,” she cuckles, trying not to look at Jemilla. It really is an inconvenient time to have a crush on her.

* * *

They spend some time devising a plan, and then they work on the science assignment, because Zazzalil knows her mother will actually check. They listen to girl in red, because singing along to ‘girls’ with no straight girl in the room looking uncomfortable is a great feeling, and Jemilla has a beautiful voice.

Jemilla seems like she really couldn’t care less about electrons, because she wants to study politics and she’s always found science particularly boring, and it makes Zazzalil feel smart. She enthusiastically tells her everything she knows and Jemilla listens patiently, a small smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes, and Zazzalil really wants to kiss her.

Then they talk about Thomas Kuhn and paradigm shifts, and Jemilla gets more involved in the discussion, and before they know it they’re sitting really close and their papers are long forgotten, and they’re talking about Stonewall and Martin Luther King, and then they’re talking their history teacher, and then they’re talking about Venezuela, and then then they’re talking about koalas, and then it’s already 10 pm and Zazzalil really should be going, but she’s having such a great time and Jemilla is perfect and she never wants to be away from her.

Then more time has passed and they’ve managed to talk about lasagna and terrorism in the same five minutes, and then they’re talking about girls, and ‘we fell in love in october’ is playing in the packground, and Jemilla looks in her eyes hesitantly. Then she kisses Zazzalil, and Zazzalil kisses her back, because she’ll be damned if she hasn't wanted to do that for months.

“Did you see this coming when you knocked on my door two hours ago?” Jemilla asks when she pulls away.

“I’m only here to establish an alibi,” Zazzalil whispers. Their faces are still close and there’s nothing she wants to do more than keeping on kissing Jemilla.

“Am I a good alibi?” she asks, her voice low and soft, and Zazzalil has to kiss her again before answering.

“You’re the best alibi I could have wished for,” she says after that, and yeah, maybe it’s cliché, but it makes Jemilla smile and giggle a little, and Zazzalil has never been happier.

* * *

When she gets home, Zazzalil’s mother interrogates her, and then she interrogates Jemilla, and she seems to be satisfied.

“Next time, try to work when you have a free period, I don’t want you missing class,” she grumbles, and Zazzalil nods.

Jemilla and her stay on the phone until two in the morning, but it doesn’t matter because tomorrow is Saturday. They’ve planned to meet in the afternoon. To work, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is pretty much dead rn, so if some sentences have weird grammar it's normal


End file.
